You Are All I Ever Want
by Halawen
Summary: Clare and Eli break up before March break, he got high and cheated on her but she wasn't miserable over break she started a whole new chapter of her life. Returning happy but with a huge secret how long can she keep it? A/U story and messed with the timeline a bite. Flare fluff and smut also with Owen, Drew, Bianca and Adam. ONE SHOT!


**Welcome to tonight's fun! **

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Stuff to know before reading:**

***This is A/U and I messed with the time line a little, Clare and Eli break up just before March break instead of just after.**

***Cam doesn't die and not that it comes up but he's alive and well and dating Maya.**

***I think that does it enjoy the fluff and smut!**

**You Are All I Ever Want**

**(CLARE)**

Mark pulls up outside my house and I look at it, being home feels weird I don't want to go in; it doesn't even feel like home anymore. I don't want to get out of the car; I don't want to be away from him.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow, the last week has been a lifetime," I say to Mark.

"I know but you need to, I can pick you up and we'll start moving your stuff into my place," he says leaning over with his fingers under my chin and luring me into a softly decadent kiss.

"I don't want to sleep without you tonight, my bed will feel so empty," I complain.

"Mine too, I'll call you tonight I think I better buy a bigger bed, mine is small. You're sure about this Clare? Moving in? You don't have to you know," Mark tells me.

"I know but I want to, I want to be with you," I reply leaning over to take his lips again.

"You better get inside, I'll call you tonight Precious," Mark tells me and we kiss again.

If I don't get out of the car now I'll never leave so I get out quickly with one last goodbye. I grab my bag from the backseat and go to my front door, slipping my key into the lock I look back at Mark blowing him a kiss and waving goodbye before he drives off.

"Hey Jake, how was your break in Mexico?" I ask as I come in.

"There was a storm; we couldn't go ended up in Vegas instead. You seem really happy for having spent a week with your dad," Jake comments.

"Barely saw my dad had a great time, lots to do before tomorrow," I tell him practically skipping up to my room.

"You meet a boy in Ottawa or something?" Jake calls after me.

"Nope," I reply as I go into my room.

I'm not lying since I didn't actually meet Mark in Ottawa because I already knew Mark. In the last six months Mark and I have been spending a lot of time together. He goes to my church and I hang out at The Dot a lot while he's working, we'd developed a friendship. I started to feel more for him but by then I was with Eli again so I was denying my feelings. But last weekend, just after the plays closing night at the wrap party I found Eli taking drugs and cheating with some girl. We broke up and I haven't spoken to him since, neither had Adam, we were both angry at him. I left the following morning for Ottawa but I did tell Adam about Asher and I told Mark about Asher this week, Mark said we'd get through it together and he'd be with me for everything. Just one of the many many reasons I fell in love with him.

I had taken a bus to Ottawa to spend the week of March break with my dad. I thought it would be terrible, and it was for the first two days and then I found Mark there. He was visiting his grandmother and from the moment we were together Mark made the rest of my vacation wonderful. We were together, truly together now and in love, more than just that and I was going to move in with him, slowly so that by the time I told my mom I'd already be moved in. I get down my suitcase and a couple boxes starting to pack up. I start with things that won't be noticed if Mom or someone comes in my room, things in the back of my closet and some stuff from my bookshelves.

Jake knocks on my door after a couple of hours to say the parents are out for the night and he's ordering pizza for dinner. I say fine and I'm going to shower, which I do and then grab some pizza from downstairs and eat in my room. When Mom and Glen come home I go down to say hi and tell them I had a nice time. Mom says that's good and Glen says he's glad and I go back upstairs to get ready for bed. After brushing my teeth I get back to my room and hear my phone ringing, it's Mark's ringtone and I run to grab it.

"Hey handsome," I answer.

"Hi Precious, I just called to say goodnight and I love you," Mark tells me.

"I love you too," I smile into the phone; I am so happy, so incredibly elatedly happy I think I might burst.

Mark and I talk late into the night finally saying goodnight for the final time just after three in the morning. I fall asleep and have the greatest dreams about me and Mark waking up just as blissfully happy as I was last night and I have been for the last several days. Glen says I seem happy but Mom barely seems to notice, Jake makes a comment about it as we drive to school though but I don't reply. I wish Mark were here but I'll go to the Dot for lunch. Walking into school I see Alli and Jenna with Connor and I wave to them.

"Hey are you still planning to run for student council president for next year?" Jenna asks.

"Yep," I respond popping my p while they follow me to my locker.

"Drew's planning to run to and you know these things are usually a popularity contest," Alli says.

"That's nice, friendly competition is always good," I smile.

"You're in an awfully good mood," Jenna says squeezing her eyebrows together and looking at me like I'm insane.

"Had a great time in Ottawa," I respond opening my locker.

"You had a great time with your dad?" Alli questions cocking an eyebrow at me, I think they might both be ready to take me to the looney bin and they don't even know about me and mark yet but I don't care.

"Barely saw my dad," I respond.

"You met a guy then," Jenna comments.

"Nope," I shake my head. Again I'm not lying I already knew Mark and I did not meet him in Ottawa.

"Then why are you so happy? It doesn't bother you at all that Drew is running?" Alli asks as we start walking to class and I shake my head.

"Well we put out buttons and posters and you speak at lunch," Jenna tells me.

"Cool," I say as we come around the corner and I see a casting call poster for Eli's movie. I'm looking at the poster not watching where I'm going and very nearly run into Adam, "Sorry Adam," I apologize and kiss my best friend's cheek.

"You're in an uncharacteristically good mood," Adam comments.

"Had a nice break, I'm like a whole new Clare," I reply.

"It was Bianca's idea to have Drew run, I had nothing to do with it, I can't choose between you two so I'm not voting," Adam tells me.

"That's okay Adam," I smile and walk to class.

"I thought Eli was the one getting high," I hear Adam remark as I saunter off to class.

I'm giddy all day, all through speeches, and classes. After school I text Mom and tell her I'm doing homework with Jenna and Alli and won't be home until late. Jake is hanging out with Mo so he won't notice me taking stuff out of my room. I walk to The Dot and meet Mark, he's waiting for me at his car and I run to his arms and greet him with a salacious kiss.

"Hi Gorgeous how was school?" He asks.

"Good, Drew's running for president too but I missed you all day. Sorry I couldn't see at lunch for as long as I wanted, I had to do my candidate speech," I apologize as we start driving to my mom's house.

"It's okay I missed you but I understand," Mark says and I take his hand.

Mark parks and we go inside, I already packed my stuff and we go inside getting the things I packed and putting them in the back of Mark's car. We get back in and Mark drives to his apartment, I mean our apartment.

"I wanted to tell everyone today but I couldn't, I didn't tell them anything," I say to Mark.

"And I told you that you can tell everyone about us when you're ready," Mark replies and I lean over to kiss his cheek.

"You know how much I am in love with you," I grin.

"About half as much as I'm in love with you," Mark smiles back with a slightly teasing tone.

"No I love you more than there are stars in the sky, I am more in love with you than I've ever been," I reply and Mark smiles taking my hand and interlacing our fingers.

We get to the apartment and take my stuff upstairs, taking it all into the bedroom and setting it on the bed.

"I made room in the closet and the dresser and if you need more space just tell me. I also ordered a new bed, a queen sized bed for my queen," Mark grins taking me into his arms and I loop my arms around his neck joining our lips. "It doesn't mean we have to do anything, you don't even have to sleep here until you're ready. I told you I'd wait and I will, you are worth waiting for Clare."

"Just one of the many reasons I am so extremely hopelessly madly deeply in love with you," I smile and take his lips for a passionate kiss again.

**(DREW)**

"Whatever happens today I'm proud of you," Bianca tells me.

"That's what my mom said, Adam's still mad at me for running against Clare though. Actually he's more angry about it than she is," I remark shaking my head as I think about Clare's giddy behavior all week.

"She has been extremely happy all week, she's been with Fitz a lot too but they were hanging out before March break and after what Eli did to her I can't blame her for spending more time with Fitz. I'm still not sure why she's so incredibly happy though," Bianca replies.

"You know if I win I'm thinking of asking Clare to be my Veep, I'm going to need her smarts next year," I tell my fiancé.

"Yes you are, I think you guys would work well together and it will make Adam happy," Bianca smiles.

"Hey they're going to announce results," Dallas says and we go into the auditorium to see the results.

"It was close but your student council president for next year is Drew Torres," Simpson announces. I grin and kiss Bianca, high five Dallas and even my brother hugs me. While Dallas and Bianca walk over to talk with Fiona and Imogen.

"Congratulations Drew," Clare smiles walking over.

"Thanks Clare, I was hoping that you'd be my Veep next year," I tell her.

"You mean VP," she corrects me.

"I know how to say it I just like calling it a Veep so will you?" I ask her.

"Clare," Eli calls before she can reply to my question.

"I'll go call Mom and tell her the good news," Adam says leaving quickly before he gets put in the middle of Eli and Clare. I try to do the same but Clare grabs my arm and stops me from leaving and I see the perpetual smile she's had all week fall from her lips as Eli approaches.

"Go away Eli I have nothing to say to you," she says in a tone that's biting and bitter but there's also something underneath it, a pride of some kind.

"I messed up, I'm sorry I couldn't deal with what happened with you and Asher and what you almost did. Clare I miss you please can't we talk?" Eli is begging but Clare is not moved, she doesn't look so angry as annoyed that he won't leave her alone.

"No and I have a school to Veep," she replies and I smile.

"You'll do it then?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'll do it, come on let's go talk about next year," she says pulling me away. We go into the student council office and I close the door.

"Who's Asher?" I inquire since I don't know anyone named Asher at this school.

"Don't worry about it," she answers, guess I'll have to ask Adam later.

"Okay so next year then…"

"I have to tell someone or I'm just going to pop and I've been holding this secret for over a week," Clare says in an excited tone as she cuts me off and I look at her.

"Tell someone what?" I question.

"Mark and I got married in Ottawa over March break," Clare squeals.

I stare at her, so utterly stunned by what she just confessed not only am I not breathing I sit down on the table before my legs give way. Bianca and I running off to Vegas to get married really didn't surprise anyone. Of course we ended up not getting married and we're still engaged but Bianca and I have been dating and Clare and Fitz have not. It's also totally out of character for Clare to do something so incredibly life changing and impulsive.

"You and Fitz got married?! Are you pregnant?! No you couldn't be you were still dating Eli until right before you left and you're still wearing your abstinence ring, unless you're keeping that on so your mom doesn't freak out," I babble but I'm so floored I have no idea what to say.

"Still a virgin, we haven't consummated our marriage yet because Mark is happy to wait until I'm ready. I know it's a shock and so unlike me, that's why I haven't told anyone, I knew they'd explode, or try and take me to have my head examined. We've been spending a lot of time together as friends, and I did have feelings for him but I was denying them because by then I was with Eli again. We found each other in Ottawa and just sparked, we were together almost every minute Drew. I'm in love with him, so wonderfully incredibly full of love for him I feel like it might just swell up and swallow me. I know you probably think I'm crazy but I'm just so happy," she says.

"Yeah but I know how you feel, the way you feel about Fitz is how I feel about Bianca and we went to Vegas over March break to get married. We didn't go through with it but we're still engaged. I won't say anything but you won't be able to keep this from Adam for long. So I guess congratulations," I smile and hug her.

"Thanks Drew," she smiles with great relief that she got it off her chest and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah just be careful, I know Fitz has changed but you guys haven't had your first fight or anything yet and if you need to talk and you haven't told anyone else then you can call me," I offer and she smiles.

"Thanks but I don't think we'll be fighting anytime soon, he already knows about Asher, he was angry but at least he reacted how I expected him too instead of holding it in and cheating on my while high like Eli did," she grumbles. Eli said something about Asher before and Adam has never even mentioned an Asher so now I have to know.

"So who's Asher?" I inquire again and Clare twists her face.

"Asher Shostak, my co-op boss, kissed me when we wrote the article for Eli's play and then after he apologized and swore it would never happen again he tried to assault me in his car. I got away but not before he threatened my career and when I went to his boss and told her found out he'd gotten to her first and told her I was coming onto him," she sighs sinking down on the table. The more she talks the more my fists clench, I think we should just find this guy and kill him!

"Eli knew about this and he cheated on you?! What an ass, you are much better with Fitz. Is there anything I can do?" I offer sitting down next to her and putting my hand on her back.

"Sweet but no, I almost did something really stupid just to get him arrested. I went to the cops and they're investigating but I don't think anything will come of it," she sighs.

"Hey am I interrupting?" Bianca asks poking her head in.

"Not at all Bianca we were just talking about some stuff for next year but we have all summer to do that. I'll see you guys Monday," Clare says standing up while Bianca leans on my shoulder and I put an arm around her waist.

"No you'll see us tonight, celebratory party at my place and bring Fitz," I tell Clare and she smiles brightly again.

"Great see you guys tonight then," Clare grins going out of the room.

"So is she dating Fitz now?" B asks.

"Yeah they're dating now," I nod since I promised not to say anything about them being married.

"Good they're cute together and Fitz will treat her well," Bianca grins standing in front of me now with both her arms around my neck.

"They are good together way better than her and Eli, at least Fitz won't cheat on her. Hey have you heard of Asher Shostak?" I ask Bianca.

"The reporter? Yeah why?" She questions.

"No reason, come on we have to go spread the news about the victory party," I tell my fiancé taking her lips for a sizzling kiss.

**(FITZ)**

"Hey Gorgeous Wife," I greet Clare with a soft kiss when she gets in my car after school. "How'd the elections go?"

"Drew won but he asked me to be his Veep, I mean VP, I said yes and I think we'll make a good team," she says as we start driving home.

We've moved nearly all her stuff into my apartment, she has very little left and tomorrow we're meeting her family for breakfast to tell them we're dating and Clare's moving in with me. I don't think we should tell her mother we're married just yet. I bought a new queen size bed and sheets and we got that all set up a few days ago, she's spent the night the last three nights. Or I guess I should say she's slept at home the last three nights since our apartment is her home now.

"That's great Clare, you'll be running the school next year and I'm sure Drew will need you," I grin.

"I also told Drew we were married, I had to tell someone I've been holding it in all week and I'm so happy I had to let it out. He promised not to say anything to anyone even Adam. He's having a victory party at his house tonight and he invited us," she informs me.

"Cool of course we'll go, let's go home and change, maybe shower and then we'll go over," I remark as I park at our apartment.

Clare grabs her backpack and we go upstairs, I unlock the front door and let her in first. I close the door and as soon as I've turned around Clare links her arms around my neck and ensnares my lips in a rapturous kiss.

"I love you Husband," Clare smiles.

"I love you Wife, more than anything," I grin putting my arms around her.

We share another long salacious kiss before I release her, she sets down her backpack and we get something to eat.

"I'm going to shower before the party, you want to join me?" Clare entices when we're done eating.

I don't even reply just grin and follow her to the washroom. I turn on the water and when I look back at Clare she's starting to undress but I take her hand to stop her and she looks at me.

"May I?" I ask.

In answer my beautiful wife bites the corner of her lip with a shy smile and nods her head. I grin in honored excitement and step forward. Slowly unbuttoning the last of her buttons I pull her blouse off, her ample sensuously round and silky soft breasts become exposed. Still supported in her white cotton bra that's nearly as milky white as her skin, I admire this site but leave her bra for now. Kneeling before my wife I grip her navy tights and pull them down, she steps out of them one foot at a time revealing her tangerine colored painted toenails. Now I reach up and unzip her skirt, tugging it gently over her hips and letting it cascade to her ankles. Steam is starting to fill the washroom as the water is hot but I don't care, I'm enjoying the site of my sexy and voluptuous wife before me.

I stand up again, watching her to be sure she's still comfortable but all I see on her face is happiness. Reaching behind her I unhook her bra, then I crook one of my fingers under each of her bra straps at her shoulders and slowly take her bra from her body. Clare bites her lip blushing a little but her eyes remain on mine. I want so much to take her breasts in my hands, to feel them and caress them but I told her I would wait for her to be ready and I will. One last piece of clothing to remove, gripping the sides of her panties gently I tug them down her legs, when they've fallen to her ankles she steps out of them and plants a gentle kiss on my lips. I watch her get in the shower and quickly undress myself, she's washing her hair when I get in and I sit back enjoying the site. When she's done with her hair she picks up her sugar body scrub from the shower caddy and bites her lip holding it out to me.

"Will you wash me?" She asks softly.

"Happily," I grin taking the scrub from her hand and tenderly kissing the corner of her mouth.

I open the plastic jar of scrub; it smells like vanilla and almonds and makes me want cookies. I scoop some onto my fingers and then begin to gently paint her body with it. Clare watches me and smiles, I softly massage the scrub into her skin along her torso, back and shoulders. She rinses off and then kisses me, it's now impossible for me to hide that I'm horny but Clare isn't nervous or scared at all. Quite the opposite as she reaches out and circles me in her hand, deepening the kiss as she softly strokes my throbbing cock. I quiver and melt at her touch falling back against the washroom wall and holding her around the waist. We stay locked in a smoldering sensuous kiss as Clare softly strokes me to climax. It doesn't take long I was really horny and her soft nimble hand feels so incredibly good. Just before I burst I grasp the back of her head and kiss her more deeply than I've ever kissed anyone in my life! Then I sink against the wall with a satisfied but very grateful moan.

"We better actually shower and get ready or we'll never make it to this party," I point out and Clare giggles.

We finish washing up and change into somewhat nicer clothes than what we wore all day. I'm still wearing jeans but they're newer and a little darker than what I wore all day at work. I put on a dark green button up but still wear my combat boots; it's warm so I doubt we'll need a jacket or anything. Clare wears a light blue skirt and a white top; she has white tights on her legs and white flats. I lock up the apartment and we drive to the Torres house, the party is in the basement of course but it's spilling into the yard as the better part of the senior and junior classes are here, I even see some niners like Owen's brother and Katie's sister.

"Hey Veep," Drew smiles coming over and Clare hugs him.

"Hey Drew, congratulations," I say shaking his hand.

"Yeah you too," he says giving me a knowing grin and I grin back.

We follow Drew inside and greet a bunch of other people; everyone has heard that we're "dating" which is fine. Actually it will probably help for people to think that we're dating, maybe then it won't be quite such a shock when they find out we're married. We start to mingle and Clare and I get separated, she goes to talk to Adam and Jenna while I'm talking with Owen and Bianca. After about an hour I decide that I would like my wife for a minute, I look around for her and find her alone at the food so I go over and whisk her outside. The backyard is pretty full but there's one dark corner behind the stairs that lead to the kitchen and I take her there, leaning against the house and wrapping Clare in my arms.

"Worried about telling your mom you're moving in tomorrow?" I question in a whisper against her neck just before I kiss it.

"Not really, there isn't much she can say I can legally move out. I doubt that she'll care really, with me gone and Jake moving out in a few months I'm sure they'll be thrilled to have the house to themselves," Clare replies.

"We could always show up with rings and shock your mom into an early grave," I tease.

"No," Clare giggles, "I don't want to do that and Jake can't keep his mouth shut he'd tell Katie and soon everyone would find out. Let's just tell her we moved in but maybe we should get rings, we could get pretty bands that match and just wear them at home. No wait better yet tattoos!" Clare smiles.

"You want to get a tattoo?" I chuckle.

"Mmhmm, wedding tattoos, somewhere only we will see them though, we can get ones of rings conjoined and our names," she says turning back to kiss me.

"I like that idea," I grin and I'm about to kiss her but hear the voice of one of my closest friends.

"Holy shit you two got ma…" Owen starts in a very loud voice but Clare and I run over and slap our hands over his lips so he doesn't blurt out that we're married.

"Yes we did, we eloped in Ottawa over March break, she lives with me now and we're very happy together but only you and Drew know about it. We're not telling anyone yet so keep your mouth shut okay?" I tell Owen and he nods so Clare and I take our hands away.

"Not that I'm not thrilled for you two because I am but you're only 17 how'd you get married?" Owen asks Clare but he's whispering now.

"I had my parent's permission," Clare shrugs.

"But I thought no one knew," Owen says.

"No one does, see when my parents first got divorced and my life was in chaos I picked up a bunch of forms. One allowing me to move out at 15, one giving each parent full custody of me, and one giving me permission to be married before 18. Of course at the time I thought I'd be getting married to Eli but whiting out his name and writing in Mark's was easy enough. I simply put the papers in with all their divorce papers, their lawyers told them what the papers said they never even read them but they both signed them all. I simply had Jake find the envelope in my room and overnight it to me in Ottawa; he never even asked what was in the envelope. We picked it up from the post office and went to city hall and got married," Clare explains keeping her voice low.

"Clare I'm impressed who knew you were an evil genius," Owen grins hugging Clare and she laughs.

"Thanks Owen just remember for the moment Drew is the only other one that knows so don't say anything," she asserts.

"I won't say a word, take care of my boy," Owen says slapping me on the back.

"Promise, actually can you tell everyone we slipped out I think I'm ready to go home," Clare comments coming to me and I put my arm around her.

"No problem, see you Monday," Owen grins going back into the party.

"Stop at the pharmacy on the way home," Clare says when we're back in my car.

"Are you feeling alright?" I ask worried now about why she wanted to come home so early.

"I feel great, better than great I'm ready, I want to give myself to you Mark wholly and completely and I want to do it tonight," she tells me.

I grin with carnal excitement and drive just a little faster to the pharmacy. I run in and pick up condoms and a lube that's supposed to warm and numb to help make Clare's first time as easy as it can be. Then I drive us home but we can't get there fast enough for me. We get upstairs and I keep the lights out, I turn on the one above the stove but only to grab some candles and the lighter. Clare's already disappeared into the bedroom and I follow her in. I set the candles on the dresser and light them before closing the door. Setting down the bag from the pharmacy and sitting on the bed to take off my shoes. While I get my shoes off Clare crawls across the bed, coming up behind me she reaches around and begins unbuttoning my shirt while she kisses my jaw. When my shoes and socks are off I turn my head to capture her lips.

She pulls my shirt off my arms and tosses it behind her, gripping my under shirt she pulls it over my head breaking our lips apart. I move and kneel on the bed with her, releasing the buttons on her top until I can pull it over her head. Taking her lips again I guide her to the bed until she's lying on her back and I break the kiss. Her skirt zips in the front and fastens with a large button; I open the button first and then pull the zipper down with my teeth. Gripping her skirt and her tights together I pull them down her legs and toss them to the floor. Smiling at my beautiful wife, who looks absolutely ethereal in the candle light, I place my lips on the supple skin of her belly and begin trailing kisses up her torso until I reach her bra.

Clare puts her hands on my shoulders and pulls herself up a little kissing me with tremendous fervor while I get her bra off. She lies down again once her bra is gone and I break the kiss to get her panties off. Now she's naked, so exquisitely naked in the candle light and I have to take a moment to admire the sight. With her nude I jump up and finishing undressing before crawling back on the bed. Luring her lips into a passionately salacious kiss I part her legs and caress up her thigh. The heat from her pussy warms my fingers and they crawl to it, slipping two fingers in. A breath hitches in Clare's throat before releasing as a moan onto my tongue. I work her with my fingers gently massaging her open and stretching her vaginal walls. Soon I can't take it anymore however, I'm so hard it's painful and my cock is throbbing and dripping with pre-cum with the anticipation at being inside of my wife. Breaking the kiss I withdraw my fingers and lick them of her sweetly divine juices.

"Mmm Wife dessert," I grin and Clare laughs.

I grab the pharmacy bag and get out the condoms putting one on while Clare watches me intently. A look of excitement lights her eyes and she rolls her lower lip between her teeth with lustful anticipation. With the condom on I open the lube putting some on the condom first.

"It's going to hurt no matter what I do but hopefully this will help," I tell her putting some lube around her pussy lips.

She sort of gasps and then moans as I'm assuming the warming effect heats her even more. While she's still reveling in this feeling I hold my cock in my hand leaning forward and push my head into her waiting hole. Clare makes a moaning gasp, her head jolting back into the pillow as her back arches; one of her hands shoots out grabbing for me and gripping at my bicep. Her other hand digs into the bedspread, twisting it in her hand as her body starts to quiver. I sit still a minute and let her body adjust, Clare starts to relax and looks at me, she smiles and I slide in a little farther. It continues this way until I'm all the way in, Clare bites her lip and I start to ease out kissing her gently until the pain is gone.

It takes a while of slowly thrusting but soon she's lost in the rapturous pleasure of love making. Her head lulled back, her eyes half lidded, her mouth open as she moans in endless chains and my name falls from her lips like water over Niagara Falls. Her hips buck on their own, moving in rhythm with me as we build to orgasm. I watch her basking in the bawdy bliss of our lovemaking, the endless rapturous smile on her lips, her breasts bouncing wildly as her body moves faster and faster. Her eyes shoot open and lock onto mine, her body tensing as she cries out in orgasmic elation. I watch her before releasing myself, climaxing with a deep guttural call of her name. I slow until we've ridden out our orgasms and then pull out, taking off the condom and disposing of it before I lie next to her and take her into my arms.

"I love you Mark," she says breathlessly before kissing my chest.

"I love you Clare my wonderful, amazing, brilliant and beautiful wife."

**(CLARE)**

I looked over my outfit in the mirror, my prom dress wasn't actually a dress, it was a deep purple top with loose sleeves that fell off my shoulders. The top was essentially a corset so I didn't need a bra but the color was pretty and it looked good on me. With it I had a vintage ostrich feather skirt from the 30's; it came to my knees and went well with the top. I had black nylons and black 4 inch heels so that I was only four inches shorter than Mark with them on. He and Owen had gone shopping for tux's together and they were both wearing white tux's tonight. Mark had a purple tie to match my top and Owen had a red tie. Owen was going stag with Dallas and Luke and some other hockey guys.

"You look amazing," Mark smiles when leave the washroom.

"Thanks you look very handsome yourself," I grin.

Mark offers me his arm and we go down to his car to drive to the school for prom. Not only was tonight prom but it was our two month wedding anniversary. So far Owen and Drew were the only other two that knew and they'd kept our secret but we would have to tell people at some point. The morning after elections and Drew's, and mine since I was the Veep, victory party we'd met my mom, Glen and Jake for breakfast. Much as I'd thought Mom didn't really care that I was moving out. She was happy Mark and I were dating, she already knew him from our church and she knew we'd been spending time together. She still had no idea that we were married but she liked Mark and we went over every other Thursday night for dinner.

Mark parks at the hotel where prom is being held; we get out and walk in with our arms linked. I see Eli as soon as we get in, dressed in a black suit of course, I turn away from him and kiss my husband but can still feel Eli's eyes on me.

"You guys look great," Bianca grins coming over on Drew's arm.

"You too," I smile hugging Bianca who is wearing a tight red dress. She and I have become pretty close in the last couple of months. After all she's close friends with my husband and the fiancé of Drew who I'll be working closely with next year.

The guys shake hands and I hug Drew while Bianca hugs Fitz, we greet Becky, Adam, Jenna, Connor, Alli, Dallas, Luke and Owen as well. Most of us are at one table and we sit down and eat a bit before Mark and I take to the dance floor. We dance two slow songs and a fast one then Owen and Dallas dance a fast one with us. We take a break for a drink and to mingle a bit then return to the dance floor for another slow song. After that Adam, Becky, Drew and Bianca join us for two fast songs and then the music stops.

"It's time for your prom king and queen," Fiona tells us.

"I'm sure you guys will win," I say to Drew and Bianca.

"I don't even know how we got on the ballot, you do know you and Eli are still on it," Bianca remarks.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Prom Queen is Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy her king," Fiona cheers and lots of other kids clap while I just stare at the stage.

"Clare go get your crown," Becky urges pulling me toward the stage.

The crowd parts for me and I can see Eli smirking on stage, when I reach the stage Mo grabs me and just lifts me onto the stage where Eli catches me. I'm feeling like I'm being railroaded into being with Eli, as if this was some tragedy novel and I'm being forced to be with Eli while my husband watches Eli steal me from the crowd.

"Congratulations Clare," Fiona grins kissing my cheek and putting my tiara on. Fiona puts a gold plastic crown on Eli and kisses his cheek before telling us to take our spotlight dance.

"We haven't been dating for over two months why would so many people vote for us?" I question half under my breath as Eli leads me down to the dance floor.

He puts his hands on my waist and I place mine on his shoulders hoping to get through this dance as fast as possible and back to my husband. I can see Mark from the corner of my eye, I know he hates this and I do to. He must be fighting the urge to come over and punch out Eli and I'm proud of Mark for his restraint, if Eli's hands wander at all I may not show the same control.

"Because everyone loves us together Clare, everyone knows you were meant to be with me and not Fitz. The two of us forever is how it should be, you know we were meant to be Clare," Eli says.

"Eli we are not meant to be together we're done and we are never getting back together," I say firmly.

"But we are meant to be Clare, we…"

"No we aren't Eli, we aren't meant to be together I'm meant to be with Mark. I'm married to Mark, tonight is our two month anniversary see," I announce stepping away from Eli and pulling up my shirt to show my tattoo. Mark and I got them a month ago for our one month anniversary. They are exactly the same, mine is just above my left hip and Mark's just above his right, so that when we make love the tattoos touch. It's two wedding bands linked together, in one wedding banc it says MARK, the other says CLARE. Above the rings it says **Mark and Clare joined**, and below the rings it says **eternally in love 3.20.13** which is the day we were married.

The entire prom has stopped, the music is going but everyone else is still and a collective gasp at my shocking news has taken all the air from the room. Eli gapes at my tattoo, shocked beyond words and breathing rendering him unable to respond. Slowly people start to whisper but I could give a damn what they say I'm happy. Owen and Drew are clapping and whistling, when I look over Bianca and Adam are doing the same. I walk back to Mark and put my arms around his neck giving him a passionately salacious and loving kiss.

"Let's get out of here husband," I say when I break the kiss.

"Happy anniversary enjoy it but I expect a story tomorrow," Adam grins hugging me and shaking Mark's hand.

"You'll get one," I promise.

We wave to Owen, Drew and Bianca and walk for the door with people still whispering and conjecturing. We've almost reached the door when Owen whistles and we look back.

"Hey Fitz," he calls and takes the crown of Eli's head tossing it like a Frisbee across prom.

Fitz catches it with a smile and puts it on his head before putting his arm around me again, "Let's go home and celebrate our anniversary my queen."

**Hope you all enjoyed the Flare cuteness and smut, that's it for this no more chapters but there will be a Clowen shot tomorrow night.**


End file.
